Lust Not Love CAMREN
by LxCamren13
Summary: So normally when your 17 years old you've had your first kiss, drank your first beer, smoked your first bowl, been in love, and had sex. For Camila none of those things had happened. Until one night she decided to have her first everything...
1. Chasing A Ghost

The crowd was going crazy. You could feel the ground shaking waiting for the band to come on stage. As I observed the crowd, my gaze locked on the most beautiful green eyes. Right away, I had to get to know her. I started to walk closer, holding eye contact, when suddenly she smirked. She mouthed "find me." then turned and quickly disappeared into the crowd. All my attempts to find her were in vain.

"Where the hell have you been?" My best friend asked when I finally returned. I gave her a sad smile and said "Well Dinah, I went searching for someone and, as you can see, I kinda didn't find them."

My best friend got a smile on her face. "Awe my little Mila has a crush on someone. Was he hot? What'd he look like? She questioned, but I didn't answer.

As you can tell I haven't exactly told her I'm not into guys.

A little while later the band decided to finally come. I can't say I like the 1975 that much. I'm only here because the tickets were free. I decided i'd danced my ass of anyways.

During the song "Sex" I saw her again. I ran after her, grabbed her wrist and turned her towards me. At first she had a confused look on her face, as soon as she saw me she smiled and said "About fucking time."

The green eye'd girl pulled me away from the crowd to a secluded area where there were 5 other people. I assume were her friends.

"So what is your name love?" One of the guys sitting down asked me in a British accent. Before I could even answer green eyes spoke. "Don't. No names tonight." The guy laughed and then turned his attention back to the girl next to him.

"So if we're not exchanging names what do I call you?" I asked the extremely beautiful girl standing next to me. She answered quickly. "Whatever you want babe." Hearing her call me babe gave me butterflies in my stomach. "Okay how about plant green eyes attack you? I asked jokingly. Everyone laughed at my failed joke.

Before anyone could say anything Dinah came walking up. "Jesus mila you gave me a heart attack I thought you got lost again." She said looking around observing the group I was with. "Who are they?" She asked me making eye contact now. "Well I don't really know their names but this is plant green eyes." I gesture towards her. Dinah nods her head. "Sup." The green eyed beauty laughs. Just as she's about to speak one of the other girls stands up. "Lauren can we please go now. This is lame as fuck."

Lauren.. The green eyes name is Lauren. "Fuck Karma didn't I just say no names." She angrily says to the other girl. "Hey it's okay.. My names Camila by the way." Lauren looked back at me and smiles. "I'm gonna call you Camz. That okay babe?" Dinah gets a confused look on her face. "Babe!? What the hell is going on now?" I sigh. "Dinah, Remember I was searching for someone?" She nodded her head yes. "Well Lauren was that person..." If Dinah was confused before she sure as hell is even more confused now. "I thought you said it was a guy?" I let a nervous laugh out. "No. You just kinda assumed that." No one spoke for a second until Karma decided to open her mouth again. "Dude Jay is at an awesome party. Can we please go? They have lots of "cookies"." The way she said cookies makes me believe she's not talking about cookies...

They all agreed to go to this party expect Lauren. She hadn't said yes or no yet. The group was about to leave and, she asked us to go. Of course I accepted the offer. Dinah on the other hand quickly said no that we needed to get home. I assured Lauren I didn't, but Dinah was more than welcome to leave.

On the car ride to the party I sat next to Lauren. We didn't talk, but about halfway through the ride she grab a hold of my hand intertwining our fingers. I have never felt this nervous in my life. Every time she looks at me I feel like the most like i'm going to explode, every little touch makes me smile. I've known this girl for less than two hours and i'm already never wanting to lose her.

We arrived to the party about 20 minutes later. It was rather small. I think I finally know what "cookies" meant, The minute we arrived Karma went over to a table and did a line of coke. Everyone followed including Lauren. I watched the girl snort the line like it didn't have the possibility of killing her. She offered some me some when she was done.

"Oh no I don't do drugs." I declined. She bit her lip and gave a little smirk. "Come on just try it Camz." I mean how could I say no when that face is offering me something.. So I did it.. After I did my line the guy from the concert handed me a drink. A while later Lauren and I started dancing to the music. Jon Bellions Overwhelming was playing, and as we were dancing she started singing to me.

 _Yeah, I think I got one_

 _And every single little thing about her is so_

 _Overwhelming_

 _Everything about you is so overwhelming_

 _When I think about you, it gets overwhelming_

 _Cause everything about you is so overwhelming_

 _Come over here and overwhelm me_

The song stopped and we were face to face inches apart. I saw her staring at my lips. I glanced down at hers and saw her lick her lips. She then started to lean in. Me never being kissed had no idea what I was doing. The moment her lips hit mine I swear I died and went to heaven. I thought everyone around us could she sparks flying. We fit together like we were made for each other. Our lips moved together perfectly. Her hands found my hips gripping them tightly. I was honestly shocked by it so I gasped a little. We pulled apart for just a second to catch a breath but reconnected our lips instantly. She started to move one of her hands to the small of my back. Her fingers were cold and it gave me goosebumps but I loved the feeling. She pulled back and had yet another sexy smirk on her face. She looked towards the stairs and then nodded her head that way and started walking to them. I had a feeling she wanted me to follow so I did.

We reached a bedroom and just sat on the bed in silence.

"Look Camz I really wanna fuck you." She says in husky voice. I stayed silent not knowing what to say. It's not that I didn't want to. "Lauren I'm sorry but I can't." As I spoke she laid back on the bed. "Camz please babe. I need to feel you" She tugged at me to lay next to her. We laid there for not even 30 seconds before she rolled over and climbed atop of me. " Again I want to fuck you." Maybe it was the drugs and booze in me, A sober me would have said no. "Then do it." The smile that was on her face now was like when a kid on Christmas morning. She wasted no time attacking my lips. "Stand up." She commanded. She climb off of me so I could get up. I stood in front of her as she sat on the bed. Her hands found my hips, and she just held them there. "Your nervous aren't you Camz?" Hearing her voice calmed me little. "Yeah I guess I am." She smiled a toothy smile. "Awe babe why?" I tried my hardest not to make eye contact with her but failed as I spoke. "Well I just wanted my first time to be with someone I loved.." Hearing that must have set her off cause the look on her face was just pure joy. "Camz you might not realize it now, but by the end of the night you're gonna be in love with me. Trust me." I looked down at her. My hands cupped her face. "I do." I leaned down and pressed a small kiss on her lips.

"Fuck." I moaned, gripping the sheets on the bed tightly, as she bit down on my right erect nipple then releasing it and moving on to the other. Lauren continued this for awhile before she started moving down towards my most sensitive spot. Leaving trails of kisses all the way down. She motioned for me to lift up a little so she can remove my last piece of clothing. She took a moment to just take in my whole naked body. She spoke in a low voice, I could barely hear. "Fuck you are beautiful." The way she was looking at me made me even more wet than I already was. I felt her fingers slide over my center quickly.

"Fuck. Lauren." I yelled all at once. She laughed at me before doing it again a few times. "Say you love me Camz." I had no idea why she wanted me to say that. We just met. I mean maybe I do though. I've always been a sucker for love at first sight stories. Everything they describe I feel for her now.

"Lauren, Please I am begging you to fuck me now." I was surprised at how much I wanted this, I think Lauren was too. She sat up and whispered in my ear. "Say you love me." Lauren did exactly as I asked. She leans down and connects our lips as she pushes one finger into me. She starts pumping it in and out at a slow pace, I didn't realize how much I was moaning. She added another finger quickening the pace and that is when I lost it. I was screaming her name. Her mouth was all over my body leaving marks wherever it landed. I didn't last long but we went a few rounds that night. Well she did. She didn't let me touch her no matter how hard I tried.

As I was calming down from our last moment together. I let it slip again. "I love you Lauren." She just smiled and said "I know Camz. I know." and that is the last thing I remember before falling asleep.

As I start to wake up I feel around and notice the bed is empty. As I sit up I recall the entire evening. The drugs the booze the first kiss the sex and the I love you. Even now being sober I feel the same I know for a fact I am in love with Lauren. As I start to crawl out of bed I see a note on her pillow. I pick it up and read.

 _ **Camz**_

 _ **So as you can see I left this morning. I didn't want to wake you because let's be real this conversation would be awkward in person considering you're in love with me and everything. Last night was fun. I haven't fucked a innocent girl like you in a while but that's all it was to me. You mean nothing to me but a fuck. I'm going to ask you nicely to leave the house without speaking to me on your way out oh btw i'm downstairs eating Karma out:) It wasn't love babe it was lust learn the difference;)**_

 _ **Yours Truly**_

 _ **Lauren Michelle Jauregui**_

 _She played me... Thought I was chasing love.. I was only chasing a ghost._

 _1 year later_

 _Camila pov_

"MOM! IT'S HERE!" I yelled as I ran into the house with the large envelope in my hand slipping on the way in. Of course running isn't my strong suit, well actually anything that involves moving. I jumped up off the floor and walked the rest of the way to my mother who was sitting at the kitchen table. "Look mom! Can you open it? I'm nervous." I shoved the object in my hand at her, and she looked up. "You know when it's big that mean good things." I nodded yes to her. "I know mom but what if to reject me they sent a big "I don't want you note." As I spoke my mother grabbed my hand. "They would be stupid to not want you sweetheart, but if you insist on me opening it, I will because I love you." I closed my eyes as I heard the paper ripping. "Oh honey i'm sorry." I opened them quickly and saw my mom frowning. "What!?" My mother frown turned into a smile. "I'm sorry because you won't be living with your father and I anymore. Like I said dear they would be stupid to reject you." I started to jump up and down screaming in joy. "I did it! I can't believe i'm going to The U!" My mother laughed. "Calm down now don't wake your sister up from her nap." I did as she said. " I gotta call Malia." I grabbed my phone and ran up stairs. I dialed her number.

Malia-Hey you..

Camila- BABE GUESS WHAT!?

Malia- Fuck. You literally just made me lose hearing in my ear.

Camila- Oh shut up you're fine. Now the reason I called you. I got rejected…

M- Awe i'm sorr.. Wait why the hell are you excited about that?

C- Because now I can move to LA with you.

After a long moment of silence from my kinda girlfriend sighed.

M- As fun as that sounds I think it would be awkward with my girlfriend you and me living together considering she doesn't know i've been sleeping with you for the past four months.

C- I know. I know. Do you realize how hard it is being your side bitch?

M- You're more than just a side chick babe.

C- If that was true you'd leave her and stay here in Miami with me while I go to my dream school.

M- I can't just.. Wait I thought you got rejected.

I laughed as I heard her.

C- I might have lied but in all reality I kinda did by you.

As i'm talking to her I hear my phone beeps signaling I have a text. I ignore it.

M- Hey don't be like that you know I love you….

C- Uhhhh. Lia. You and your feelings suck.

M- Camila. You know you love me too so shut up.

My phones beeps again multiple times

C- Look I just called to tell you I got accepted and that I want you to come over to celebrate. Will you?

M- Of course baby. Be there soon.

We exchanged goodbyes and then hung up. I decided to check to see who was blowing up my phone.

Unknown number- 3:42pm

 _Camz;)_

Unknown number- 3:49pm

 _CAAAAMMMMZZZZZ_

Unknown number- 3:53pm

 _We fucked a year ago today. Wanna go again?;)_

Unknown number- 3:54pm

 _I sure do._

Unknown number- 3:56pm

 _Let me come over._

Unknown number- 3:57pm

 _It's Lauren btw:)_

How the hell did she ever get my number. I didn't even know how to respond to someone you hate with every being in your body.

 **Lauren pov**

Camz- 4:03pm

 _Fuck you._

I guess I should have seen that coming. I mean I did make the girl think she was in love with me just to fuck her. Don't get me wrong I felt like shit about it. I mean there was something different about Camila. Normally I don't think about my one night stands ever again, but I've thought about her every single day since that night. Today being the 1 year anniversary of our hook up made me want to start fighting to get her into my life again. I started by stalking her on Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram. Knowing she will just blocked me I haven't followed or requested her. A knock on my door brings me out of my thoughts.

"Come in." I yell to whoever is on the other side of the door. They do as I say. "Hey. When Karma gets out of the shower can you tell her that i'm going to my mom's to pick something up and i'll be back in like two hours." My roommate's girlfriend asked me. I answered in an annoyed tone. "Thank you." She turned and left my room.

Almost three hours later I emerged from my cave to find Karma sitting on the couch crying. "What's wrong?" Not that I really care. She holds a sob back for a second and motions to the phone in her hand. " I don't understand Karm." Again she stops sobbing for only a second. "She… Cheating… On.. Me" and the tears came flooding down. At this point I can't really go back to my room without coming off as a shitty friend. I guess i'm stuck listening to her cry like a dying whale. "How do you know?" The red head handed me the phone. The screen shows a bunch of texts to a girl named Karla. "Look I don't think you have a thing to worry about no one hot is named Karla." Karma grabs the phone from me and scrolls up till she reaches a picture then hands it back. I glance at it and realize who the babe on the screen is.

Fuck. Karla is Camila. "Yeah she's hot isn't she? Like where the hell did they even meet?" It hits me that Karm doesn't remember meeting Camz. I can't even speak i'm shocked. "Laur you okay? I'm the one that got cheated on and you look like you've seen a ghost." I turn to my roommate and tell her i'm fine and rush off to my room with the phone.

What if I texted her from Malia's phone she would talk to me then. As i'm thinking this a text pops up from Karla.

Karla-7:56pm

 _Thank you for coming over to celebrate. I had fun;) xoxo_

I really shouldn't but what's the worst that can happen.

 **Camila pov**

Malia-8pm

 _ **I need you to meet me at News Cafe now.**_

Not really understanding why she wants to meet right after we just hung out. We've never hung out outside of my house before, but I get ready any way and make my way to the cafe.

For a Wednesday night the place was pretty busy. I looked for Malia but couldn't find her instead I see the devil herself. Lauren Jauregui. It's been one year since I had to see those eyes. As soon as she saw me she was got up and walked towards me. I ran out of there so fast but of course I tripped and fell. Lauren quickly got to my side.

"Are you okay?" She asked acting like she was concerned about my well being. Offering her hand to help me up. I pushed it away and got up myself noticing bloody scrapes on my legs. "Fuck you." I turned to walk away but stopped and glanced back at her. She was holding a note that said Camz on it. Before I can say anything she holds it out for me to take. I hesitate but eventually take it. Looking at her for a brief second before turning away and going home with the note held tightly in my hand not knowing if I will actually read it.

I went straight to my room with the note and sat on my bed staring at it for what felt like hours, but in reality it was like 5 minutes. I picked at the seal a little but couldn't get myself to open it all the way. I set it in the drawer next to my bed and went downstairs to get something to drink. I can't help but think about her now. About how she just decided now to come back into my life. I know it's stupid because we only spent one night together but I really believed I loved her and seeing her today didn't help. Those eyes just are so captivating. I could have starred in them for days and those lips.. I was pulled from my thought by my phone going off. I had a text.

Dinah-9:01pm

 _ **Mila my mom told me that your mom said that you got accepted.. Congrats I guess ill be seeing you in the fall:)**_

Camila-9:04pm

 _ **DINAH! OH MY GOD YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM TO HEAR FROM YOU AND TO KNOW WE WILL BE GOING TOGETHER!**_

Dinah-9:07pm

 _ **Chill… No need to yell at me geeze. We don't talk for a few months and you come at me yelling… jkjk. I'm just as excited.**_

 _Camila-9:09pm_

 _ **OH MY GOD. I thought you were serious for a second. Lol. About the whole not talking im sorry about that. I just wasn't in a good place.**_

Dinah- 9:11pm

 **It's all water under the bridge. Let's get coffee in the morning. I'll be there at 10 no questions.**

Camila- 9:13

 **Okay goodnight D.**

I set my phone down and then got the courage to read Lauren note. I grabbed it from the drawer and opened it.

 _ **Camz….**_

 _ **Words can't describe how sorry I am for what I did last year. I know you probably will never forgive me but I need you to know if I could I would go back and not have left you alone in my bed. I should have stayed I realize that now. Back then I was just looking to sleep with whoever I could.. When I saw you in that crowd I could tell you were innocent. The way you got wide eyed when you first saw me. It was literally the cutest look ever. I wish I would have been sober to appreciate it more. It's only a faint memory but I have replayed that memory every day since. This is something i've never been able to say so i'm writing it instead. I didn't only leave because you were just a fuck Camz I left because when I woke I could feel myself falling for you. I felt like I could get use to waking up next to you naked in my bed;) OH and you're probably wondering how I knew you were gonna be at that cafe.. Turns out your "girlfriend" is my roommate's girlfriend. Small world huh? Anyway I took her phone and texted you… now back to the important part. I'm not trying to ruin your happiness. I just want you to know i'm sorry. So Camz is it too late now to say sorry? (cue the Justin Bieber song)**_

 _ **-Lauren Jauregui**_


	2. Starving

**Camila pov**

I woke at 9am to get ready to meet Dinah. We haven't seen each other in months. I blamed her for a lot, and that put a dent in our friendship. There is only one thing I regret more than letting our friendship die, and that is sleeping with Lauren Jauregui. God why can't I just never think about her again. I was awake almost all night thinking about the note she gave me. I want to believe that maybe she is sorry, but a part of me knows she isn't.

Knowing Dinah she is already at the coffee shop waiting on me. I grabbed my car keys, and started making my way to her.

As expected she was there. Seeing her made me feel guilty. Deep down I know it wasn't her fault for me meeting Lauren, but if she wouldn't have forced me to take the tickets to the concert. Maybe I would have never met her. I push away my thought and make my way towards my former best friend.

"Hey D." I say as I take the seat across from her. I notice she is on her phone talking to someone.

"I gotta go mila just got here." She hung up quickly. "Hi Mila. It's good to see you."

I smiled at the girl across from me. "It's good to see you too. Who was that on the phone?" The one line I heard from the conversation, it seemed like she was talking to someone that knew me.

"Oh it was just this girl I met at a show. You don't know them."

We sat there in an awkward silence for a bit. Not knowing what to say I decided to ask about school.

"So… What classes are you thinking about taking?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"Well, I was thinking about taking just the basic ones at first, until I decide what I really want to do. What about you?"

"I guess I haven't really thought about it. With everything that was happening, I didn't think i'd get in." I spoke in a low voice not really wanting to bring up everything.

"How has that all been going? Are you better? She asked with a with concern in her voice.

"I was, but something's happened recently that kinda set me back a little."

Dinah sat up in her chair. "I shouldn't have left you alone. I am so sorry mila, I just couldn't stand you blaming me for everything. Wait what happened?"

I was hesitate to tell her, but I needed to tell someone.

"I ran into Lauren, and she gave me a note saying she was sorry. I know she's lying, but part of me wants to believe she isn't. She wants to talk. I don't think I can though"

Dinah stays silent. I can tell she's thinking about what to say. "Look Camila, I know I don't have a say in much of this, but I think you should at least hear her out."

Perhaps she is right and I should hear the green eye'd girl out. "I just don't know how too…" Dinah reached out and grabbed my hand. "Just listen to her, make her tell you all the things she said in the note to you in person." Dinah's right. I pulled my phone out immediately to text her.

 _Camila-10:56am_

 _Lauren, Can we talk?_

I sent the text, and glanced back up at Dinah. She's preoccupied with her own phone. My phone vibrates almost instantly.

 _Lauren- 10:58am_

 _YES PLEASE! Name a place, time, and i'm there!_

 _Camila-11am_

 _My house in an hour.._

I added my address to the text, then put my phone down.

"Dinah, as fun as this has been I have to leave." I stood up and walked towards my former best friend, She got out of her seat and reached her arms out, her phone still in her hand. We pulled each other into a deep hug. "I've missed you mila." "I've miss you too."

As we were pulling back her phone went off, and as a reaction I looked at it, she had a text from someone named LJ. She pulled her phone down quickly and placed it in her pocket. We exchanged goodbyes and went our separate ways.

 **Lauren pov**

As I pulled up to her house, I have ever been this nervous in my life. I notice no cars in the driveway, Maybe this is some joke she's playing on me. What if she has a bomb in the house and its gon.. I was interrupted by a knock on my window, I turned and saw Camila standing there bending down. Not thinking I opened my car door, smacking her in the face, making her fall down.

"What the fuck Lauren!?" She screamed. I rushed out and helped her up. "I am so sorry Camz.. I wasn't thinking. Fuck I'm sorry." I said as I took my sweatshirt off, handing it to her to soak up the blood dripping from her nose. She put it up and then started walking towards her house. "House now." She commanded.

We entered the house, I continued to follow her to the living room. The place was covered with pictures of Camila and i'm guessing her little sister. We reached the couch and sat down. It was an very uncomfortable silence. "So, how is your face?" I asked. My voice was shaking bad, there was no doubt in my mind she heard how nervous I was. "Don't act like you care." I turned towards her. "I do care, okay? I wouldn't fucking be here if I didn't care." I could sense she relaxed a little.

Awhile later she removed the clothing from her face, and I took a look at it. "It doesn't look broken. You should be good." squatting down in front of her I started to stroke the side of her face with my finger tips. "I am so sorry I hurt your beautiful face." I slide my hand down to where her heart beats. " I am so sorry I hurt your beautiful heart." I glanced up at her, and saw the tears building up in her eyes. "Camz don't cry please. I went to wipe a one of the tears falling down her cheek, but she pushed my hand away, and then pushed me making me fall backwards. "I'm not crying because of you asshole, I'm crying because my fucking nose hurts." I didn't mean to, I let laughed a little. Camila looked at me. "Do you think this is fucking funny?" I laughed again. "Sorry. It's just you're so fucking hot when you say fuck." For just a second I swear I saw a smile on her face. "Shut up."

As she spoke she threw one of the pillows on the couch at me, I caught it just in time and chucked back at her laughing. Now if you know Camila she doesn't have the best reflexes, so the pillow hit her straight in the face. "FUCK!" I immediately quit laughing and jumped up and got next to her. "Wow today is not your day is it camz?" The look i received from her was the worst look I have ever gotten. "I feel like i've said this 1000 times today, but I am sorry Camz. I didn't mean to hurt you… again." She looked at me, this is the first time we have held eye contact for longer than 2 seconds. Her eyes glance down real quick at my lips, at the same time she bit her lip.

My nerves are now worse than they were earlier. The girl i've been craving is sitting in front of me, looking into my eyes like nothing else matters. I wasn't going to try anything, but she started to lean in, so I followed.

The moment our lips connected, every nerve in my body went numb. It wasn't a long kiss, it was simple and sweet. She pulled back first, I would have continued deepening the kiss, but she didn't allow me. I noticed tears forming in her eyes again. "Cam.." She interrupted me with her lips, this time the kiss was forceful. Our lips moved in sync together. I felt her tongue swipe across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I allowed. We explored each other mouths. We continued this until we heard someone open the front door, and that is when she stood up pulling me with her towards her bedroom. Locking her door after entering.

"Look, Camila.." She didn't me finish yet again. She attacked me with her lips, pushing me onto her bed. Kissing me everywhere her lips could reach. After some time of us having a make out session, She rolled off of me and sat up. Sitting up next to her, I grabbed her hand and interlocked our fingers. I could see the smile on her face. She turned and placed another kiss on my lips before she spoke. "You're so bad for me and I know it, but here I am in your arms." I couldn't hold back my smile. "Camz, I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you." Camila smiled. " I hate you, you know that right?" I gave her a small smirk. "Yeah, I know Camz. I hate me too."


	3. Don't Let Me Down

**Camila pov**

It's been a two weeks since I forgave Lauren. Well I guess I can't say i've fully forgiven her yet, but it's a work in progress. In those weeks my friendship with Dinah was getting better, Lauren actually told me to reach out more. Maybe starting something with Lauren was for the best.

Today Lauren has some big day planned for us. I have no idea what she has planned. She should be arriving any minute now.

About 5 minutes later there was a knock at my bedroom door, My mother came in and told me a young lady was here for me. I jumped off my bed and made my way to her. I turned around the corner and spotted the green eyed girl standing there talking to my little sister Sofi.

"I see you met Sofi." I spoke after watching the two interact. Lauren tore her attention from my little sister walking towards me. "You look good Camz." She went to place a kiss on my cheek, me wanting more turned my head so our lips connected. I felt her smile into the kiss, "Camila, not in front of your sister or in my house at all." My father's voice startled us. "Sorry dad."

My father isn't very accepting of me being into girls, He's even more unaccepting of Lauren being back in my life. After that night I continued to drink and started using. Five months ago I thought my parents weren't going to be home, so I had some people over. Well they walked in on me doing a line, and weren't happy. They made me tell them when I started using. That was the same night they found out I was gay. The look on their faces was priceless, I thought my dad was having a heart attack. My mom likes to pretend like she always knew, but I know she didn't. For most my life she was trying to set me up with her friends kid Austin, If it wasn't for him getting hit by a bus she would still be trying.

"I don't want my daughter seeing that. Okay?" My father barely looked at me when he spoke. "Yes, sir." Anyone that was in the room could feel the tension between us. Lauren clapped her hands together. "Well, If Camila won't introduce me I will myself. I'm Lauren." She held her hand out for my father to shake it, but he didn't. "Dad.." The man that raised me gave me a stern look. "I know who she is, I want nothing to do with her. She needs to leave."

He didn't have to ask twice, Lauren was out the door before he could finish. I know I should have chased after her, but I stayed. "Look, I know you aren't happy with this.." He didn't let me continue talking. "It's your life, I can't control it, but I will not have her in my house that is all I ask." He gestured for me to leave.

I walked outside hoping she hadn't left yet. I spotted her car and began walking up to it. I didn't feel like getting hit in the face today, so I just climbed into the passenger side. "You good Laur?" I reached to grab her hand, but she denied me. Instead she just put the car in reverse and started driving.

We drove for an hour til we reached the beach. It was a secluded part not many people were around. We got out of the car. She grabbed a few items from the trunk. We started walking down the beach. After some time of walking we settled down on a spot, Lauren still hadn't spoken since my house.

"Lauren can you please say something." I asked softly. "This isn't going to work if we don't talk. You can talk to me about anything you know that." I tried to reassure her. I did what I tried to do in the car I reached for her hand again she pulled away.

"Camz I don't know if I can do this." She barely spoke a whisper. I could hear the sadness in her voice. "Hey if this is about what my father said. He just doesn't want me to get hurt.. Again." While I was speaking she picked up some sand. "Then maybe we shouldn't even start something." The first thing she says since leaving the house and it's the one thing I didn't want to hear. "Honestly Camila do you really think that I won't hurt you again?' She spoke so harshly to me I didn't know how to react. "If your family hates me, we won't work."

"Well instead of bitching about them hating you and proving them right by hurting me again, why don't you show them you won't. Show them your not the same." My owns words shocked me. By the look on her face they shocked her too. Her face softened up and a smile broke out on her face. "Tell me how can I show them?" Hearing she wanted to prove them wrong gave me butterflies in my stomach. "Let me think.. How about I talk them into having dinner with us and they can get to know you."

"Set it up." Lauren grabbed my hand and began playing with my finger before pulling me into her arms. "God I don't know what you're doing to me Cabello." Before I could say anything else she placed a rough kiss on my lips. I smiled into the kiss but pushed off of her. "This is big Lauren. We need to talk more about this." She let a whine out. " I don't wanna talk I wanna keep doing this." She kissed me again this time deepening the kiss.

We layed on the beach for hours. Making out and talking about what she should say to my parents and what not to say. I know I can convince my mom to have dinner with Lauren. My father on the other hand that would take more. As it became night we grabbed our things and made our way back to my house.

We arrived shortly. We walked to my door hand in hand. " I don't want to leave you. Can I sneak in?" She jokingly begged me. I couldn't control my laugh. " You know I really like your laugh Cabello." Hearing her call me by my last name gave me some sort of feels. Lauren leaned in and placed a kiss on my cheek then moved to my lips. " I should go now." Green eyes placed one last kiss on my lips before she turned to leave. "Lauren wait." I called out. She turned immediately. "Yeah Camz?" My face showed a huge smile hearing her say camz. "I forgot to say something earlier." She had a skeptical look on her face. "And what was that?" I decided to use her move and smirked. " Don't let me down."

 **Lauren pov**

Today was an interesting day for mine and Camilas relationship. I left her house two hours ago. She somehow managed to get her parents to have dinner with me tomorrow night. You could say I am nervous as hell. I've been going over the tips she gave me since I arrived home. I think I deserve a break. Walking out into the kitchen I heard Malia and Karma fighting yet again. "There is nothing going on between us! I swear." Malia screamed. "Karma fired back instantly. "Explain all the fucking booty calls and all the fucking sexts!" They yelled a few more things while I grabbed a glass of water. They both didn't know that I was now seeing Camila or Karla whatever they knew her by. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Malia say something about my girl. "She's not even that hot come on I have standards. Do you really think I would hook up with someone that looks like her?" Now trash talking Camila just won't go on in my home. I decided it was time to interrupt. "Listen here bitch that girl is hot as fuck. Way hotter than your ugly ass and lets be real here you've fucked her. She told me. Malia and Karma both looked as if they just shit themselves. "How the hell do know Karla?" Malia asked in a jealous tone. "Well, Malia that beautiful girl just so happens to be my.. well.. my eventual girlfriend." I didn't even give them time to react. I turned and returned to my "cave" and decided to text the girl on my mind.

 **Lauren-9:57**

 ** _I won't let you down._**


	4. Come Over

**Lauren pov**

Today is the day that I change Sinu and Alejandro Cabellos minds I have one shot. Fucking up isn't an option today but i'm not going to change myself to please others. Camila told me I should dress nicer than I normally do but why hide who I really am? So I picked out my favorite pair of black jeans, my favorite black shirt, my black boots, and my beanie. It was about 45 minutes later before I made my way to the Cabellos house.

The vibe I was receiving from the house was one I couldn't read. Going into a place where I had no idea what could happen terrified me. My thoughts were all over the place. I had stopped walking to the door at this point. What if I do wrong and ruin this all? What if Camila listens to her parents warnings? I was torn away from my thoughts as I saw the front door swing open.

"Are you gonna stay out there all night or are you gonna come in? The beautiful brown eyed girl said while grinning which made my face break out into a huge smile. Camila started to run towards me. "Camz you really shouldn't run we all know how that ends." and on cue she trips. Luckily I was close enough to catch her. She burst into laughter. "Thank you for catching me." She said inbetween laughs. I decided to be smooth. " I'll always catch you when you fall babe." I said with a wink at the end. I reached for her hand interlocking them and making our way inside the house. We were greeted by her parents. Her mother looked somewhat happy while Alejandro didn't.

"Lauren, Why don't we restart and try to put the past behind us? She sounded sincere. I let a smile come across my face. " I would love that. It's nice to officially meet you." I held out my hand. What happened next I didn't expect. Sinu opened her arms for a hug. I reciprocated the hug. As we pulled I glanced over at the girl standing next to me. She was so excited by the look on her face. Now it was time for the hard ass. Alejandro. He didn't speak so I decided I wouldn't stay silent. "Sir. I get it you don't like me, but I plan on being around for awhile. Now if you still don't want to get to know me I won't like it because us getting along." I gestured between all of us. "Means a lot to Camila. My gaze landed on her with my last word. Keeping my eyes on the girl next to me. "Her happiness is all that matters." The smile on the girl lit up the room. "Well I agree Lauren, but I don't see my daughter ending up being happy when you're around." Alejandro's words stung but I understood where he was coming from. "I can't say that I will ever like you Lauren but my wife told me I had to at least give you a chance. So let's go eat shall we." You didn't have to tell Camila twice she was charging toward the dining room.

Before I made my way I checked my phone, I had two messages.

 _ **DJ-5:45pm**_

 _ **Haven't heard from you in a few days… How's the plan going? Keep me in the loop. Oh and don't feel bad for this.**_

 _ **Unknown Number-5:53**_

 _ **Hey sexy, I'm in town this week can we meet up? -V**_

"Lauren come on." I heard Camila yell from the room she was in. I'll deal with the texts later. I made my way to the table and took my seat next to Camila. Sinu asked me about school and what I did for a living. When I said I didn't go to school or have a job Alejandro shook his head signaling disappointment. "Not trying to brag here but Camila got accepted into Miami University and will be attending there for many years to come." Sinu clearly was bragging. It was clear how proud she was of her daughter. "Oh wow Camz didn't tell me that. Congrats babe." Her face began to turn a red. "It's not a big deal I haven't actually decided if i'm going there. I got many other offers." Alejandro slammed his glass down, we all looked over at him and could tell he was extremely mad by her last statement. "You're going to the U end of story."

"I'm not sure I want to though. I mean it costs a lot of money that I don't have." Camila tried to reason with her father but he wasn't buying her reason. "Don't bullshit me money isn't a problem. It's because of her isn't it? Did she talk you out of going to the best school around here? He spoke so harshly. "No. Dad she didn't I just.." He didn't let her finish. "You what? You want to live a pathetic life like her? Living off your parents." At this point he is just trying to degrade me. " That is not.." The man interrupted her again and infuriated me. "Fuck can you let her finish her fucking sentence." Alejandro slammed his hand on the table and stood up. I followed. "Don't you dare speak to me like that in my household!" He was fuming. "Maybe if you weren't such an asshole and would let her speak, I wouldn't have!" I yelled back at him. He look at me with so much hate. "Get out and stay the hell away from my daughter." He demanded. If I stayed I would end up tearing the man apart so I did what I thought was best and walked away. I hoped that Camila knew that I wasn't leaving her. I got out of that house fast and made my way to my car. I don't know why but tears were building up in my eyes. Once I got into the car I broke down and let the floodgates open.

 **Camila pov**

What the hell just happened. Did she actually leave? She wouldn't leave me would she? I jumped out of my chair. "Camila Cabello if you go after her don't come back." My father spoke the words but I called his bluff and made my way to Lauren hoping she would still be outside. This feels all too familiar. Is this our thing now? Her getting into fights with my father and me chasing after her. I spotted her car and walked to it. I walked over to the side tapping lightly on the window. She mouthed "back up" to me. She climb out and I could see the tears running down her pretty face. I immediately reached to wipe them but she pushed my hand down. "Stop." I didn't listen to her. I tried again and she let me. "Why are you crying? Everything is going to be okay." She stepped back and leaned up against her car. I took advantage of her position and place a soft sweet kiss on her lips. "I should get going." Lauren spoke after a few minutes of kissing. "No I don't want you too." I whined trying to get her to stay. "Come with me." I haven't told her my dad told me not to come back because I know he wasn't serious. "I can't I need to talk to them." She shrugged her shoulders as she sighed. "I'm gonna head out then." She placed another kiss on my lips making it last.

As we parted I told her I would miss her. " I'll miss you too babe. Oh shit I left my phone in the house. Could you please grab it for me?" She asked with her hands placed together in front of her as if she was praying. "Fine. I'll be back soon." I turned and started running towards the house. I heard her call "Camz don't run it never ends well." I flipped around and gave her the middle finger then continued on the journey of getting her phone. I almost ran into my mother. "Hey mom have you seen Laurens phone?" I asked her hoping I wouldn't have to look for long. She pointed to the table. I made my way to the table and picked up the phone. It lit up with multiple notifications. I shouldn't look but i'm curious as to who's texting my… who's texting Lauren. She told me her password the second day we started hanging out. I typed it in and saw something I wish I hadn't.

 _ **Unknown number-6pm**_

 _ **Laur stop ignoring me. We need to go party like last weekend. -V**_

 _ **DJ-6:01pm**_

 _ **Vero just called me.. She's so annoying. I'm gonna go hang out with her at some party though she said there's a girl she wants me to meet, When you're done with Mila come check it out.**_

 _ **Unknown Number-6:30**_

 _ **Get your ass here I got a girl for you.**_

The only person I know with a D and a J in there names is Dinah Jane… Is Lauren talking to Dinah.. And that the hell is this plan they have.. Last weekend Lauren said she was at her parents house.. She's lying to me already. I knew it was all too good to be true. I should have known better. I didn't know I was crying until my mom asked if I was okay. It wasn't from being sad. The tears are because I am furious at myself for allowing her to play me yet again. The anger I was feeling led me outside her phone in my hand. When she say me coming she had a smirk on her face but it disappeared when she saw how livid I was. "Whoa Camz what's wrong? I threw her phone at her. "You're what's wrong. I can't believe I trusted you!" She looked at her phone and read the texts. "You went through my phone? What the hell Camila." I scoffed "It's a good thing I did. Not only did I find out that you're playing me again but I found out that my best friend Dinah is in on this sick joke." She reached out to grab my hand. "You don't know what your talking about." I pushed her away. " Don't touch me. You better get to that party wouldn't want you to miss out on that girl." I turned away and walked back to my house closing the door leaving her out there alone. I went straight to my room not wanting to get the I told you so look from my father.

I started crying the minute the door closed. I sat there for the next two hours letting the tears fall til I fell asleep. I woke around Midnight and checked my phone.

 _ **Dinah- 8:34pm**_

 _ **It's not what you think Mila. Talk to her.**_

 _ **She only wants you.**_

 _ **Lauren-10pm**_

 _ **Camz.. Please. Call me.**_

 _ **I don't want to lose you over a misunderstanding.**_

 _ **I need to see you.**_

 _ **Malia-11:13**_

 _ **I miss you. Wanna hook up?**_

I might be stupid for this but what the hell.

 _ **12:07 am**_

 _ **Come over.**_

I sent the text hoping that they were still awake. My heart said not to do this but my brain said I need it.


	5. Runaway

_**CAMILA POV**_

It's been 30 minutes since she said she would be here. She should be arriving anytime now. I told her to come to my window. It's late and I don't want my parents to know someone is coming over this late. I heard a tapping on my window. Here goes nothing. I made my way over there pushing the curtain aside and unlocking it. I slowly push it up. The dark haired girl crawled through. When she stood tall she looked me up and down before speaking. "Fuck you look good." Her words were slurred. Maybe her coming here was a mistake. I should just send her home.

"I didn't know you were drunk. You should just leave." I said with disappointment with the fact that she came here wasted. "I'm not even drunk." She slurred every word again. I laughed at her. "Okay then walk in a straight line without falling." She gave me her challenge accepted face. "You know it's hard for me to do anything straight cause well i'm not." She winked and cracked up at her own failed joke. While laughing she attempted to walk in a line but fell short and landed on the ground laughing. "Fuck that's gonna hurt in the morning." I helped the girl up. She wrapped her arms around me then pulled back and kissed me. I could taste the alcohol on her mouth. Her lips felt so good on mine. I pulled back. "You should go. I don't wanna do this while you're drunk." She sighed. "I told you i'm not drunk and i'm not leaving you Camz not till we talk." She placed both her hands on the sides of my face and leaned in and kissed me again. "Lauren stop." I pulled away again and sat on the edge of my bed. "Let's talk." I patted the spot next to me for her to sit. The emerald eye girl made her way next to me. "Okay now tell me everything."

"Alright about 5 months ago I ran into Dinah at this party. I remembered her from the concert so I went up to her and tried talking to her but I was met with her fist hitting me in the face." She gestured to her face as she spoke the last part. "Wait Dinahs the one who punched you?" I asked. Remembering seeing a picture on her instagram of her with a black eye. She nodded her head silently. "Good. Continue." Lauren laughed then went on. "Awhile after punching me she came up to me and said she was sorry but I deserved it. Which I agreed with and after that we started talking about you. She told me that your guys relationship went downhill after that night. She also informed me that you continued using." I didn't know what to say so I just motioned my hand for her to keep going. "Later in the evening after a lot of drinks Dinah asked if I cared about you." She stopped for a second. "I said yes and then asked for your number. Dinah laughed at me and said I had to earn it. So she came up with an idea that if I stopped drinking and sleeping around for the rest of the year she would grant me with your number. I obviously succeeded as always." She finished in a cocky tone. "Then after I got your number I asked Dinah to help me make you forgive me. I didn't know at the time you two still weren't talking though. I told her to text you because if this was going to work I needed her in your life." She paused for a second before continuing. "Honestly I thought it would take a lot more for you to get you to forgive me. So after you somewhat forgave me I told her the next plan was to make you fall in love with me and that's all of it"

"What about last weekend? That person said that you partied with them after you told me you went to your parents for your dad's birthday." Lauren shook her head smiling. "That was my best friend Vero. She was at my dad's party. Nothing happened. We didn't even drink. We literally just binge watched the new season of Orange Is The New Black." Lauren stayed silent for a second. "I'm not gonna lie to you. Vero and I have hooked up before but we realized it was a mistake and were better off friends. Now do you have any questions or can I please just kiss you?" As appealing as it sounds to kiss her i'm not feeling it. "Lauren I think you should go."

"What? But I just told you the truth it was nothing bad?" She stood up making what she said more dramatic. "I just think this." I moved my hand between the two of us. "Will ever work. You lied to me." She started to raise her voice. " I didn't lie to you!" I shushed her. "Please keep your voice down I don't want my dad finding you in here." She listened to me and lowered her voice. "I didn't lie Camz." Lauren sat back down and interlocked our fingers. "But you didn't tell me.. You could have told me." She continued playing with my hand. "It's only been two weeks. I didn't know how to without sounding like a creep." She said looking down at our hands. "I don't want to lose you. I just got you back into my life." Her voice was about to crack. I could tell she was being sincere. "Lauren like you said it's only been two weeks. No real feelings can be developed in two weeks." I saw a tear fall from her face before she stood up and went to climb out the window she came through and just like that she ran away and didn't come back.

LAUREN POV

"Lauren you smell like hell. When was the last time you left your room?" Karma said walking into my room and opening my blinds. "The sudden light hurt my eyes. I threw my pillow over my head. "Fuck close them." She didn't listen to me. "Get your ass out of bed. You have a visitor." I poked my head up "Who?" Karma shrugged her shoulders. " I don't know. She looks like she's ready to kill someone though." With that she left my room. I really didn't want to get out of bed but I did I threw on my bra and some sweats before leaving my cave. I walked down the hall and saw the tall polynesian. Fuck no not today. She spotted me right as I was turning around to go back to where I came from. "Oh hell no Lauren Jauregui get your ass out here!" I stopped in my tracks and went to the younger girl. "What?" She slapped me. "What the fuck Dinah?" She went to do it again but I dodge it. "It's been a fucking month. I'm going to keep slapping you until go talk to Mila." I clenched my jaw. "She told me to leave so fuck off." I went to leave but my face was connected with the palm of Dinah's hand yet again. "She's scared of getting hurt. Just go fucking talk to her dumbass. Karma said you've been moping around just as much as she has." I walked to the bathroom and 30 minutes later came out looking hot as fuck. I walked past Dinah and out the door.

I arrived at Camila's house not knowing what I was going to say or do. I was tempted to just turn around and leave. I was standing outside her window. I thought it would be fitting since I left out it the last time we saw each other. Before I bitched out I knocked on the window. She popped her head in it completely confused. When she saw me I could see the sadness overtake her. She opened the window. I took that as my sign to come in. This was a lot easier when I was drunk. "Would it be too much to ask for a little help?" She walked over and grabbed my hand and pulled. I made it through. "Fuck. That was fun." I tried smiling at her but she wasn't having any of it. "What do you want Lauren?" She asked with no emotion. I still had no idea what I was going to say. "Give me a second I didn't really think this through." Camila rolled her eyes at me.

We stood there for what felt like days but it was only 5 minutes. "Are you gonna say something or just stand there staring at me? I didn't even realize I was staring at her. "Look Camz.. I did what I thought you wanted I left." She scoffed. "I might have said leave but I wanted you to stay and fight a little. But instead you ran away like the little bitch you are."I really wasn't expecting this. "You told me to leave. I wanted to stay I said that so if anyone is running away it's you. She went to say something but I didn't let her. "How was I supposed to know you wanted me to stay when you kept telling me to leave. As much as i'd like to I can't read minds Camila." It took me a second to think of what to say next. " You and me are hell-bent on heartbreak. No matter what you say I won't let you runaway.."

"Shut up." Camila threw her head back and smiled. "God what are you doing to me Jauregui." I took that as my cue. I walked up to the beautiful girl in front of me and crashed our lips together. God have I miss this feeling. The way we move so perfectly together. The last month with out this has been hell. Not having Camila has been hell. Not talking to her or seeing her made me realize how much I need her in my life. It only took Dinah slapping me to get me to chase after what I want and all I want is Camila. I pulled back from our kiss. "I'm falling for you Cabello."


	6. Trash

_**CAMILA POV**_

Two months have passed. Lauren and I are better than ever. My parents are accepting a little more. Laur convinced me to stay closer to my parents and to go to Miami University like they wanted. I wanted it too I just would rather be closer to Lauren. She was living in Tallahassee at the moment. I was lucky and got accepted into Florida State along with NYU but I turned them down. When Lauren reentered my life I planned on going to FSU for her but she told me my parents were more important. She was planning on moving back to Miami as soon as she found a nice place.

Tonight Lauren has a date planned for us tonight. She hasn't said what we're doing but if she plays her cards right we will end up in bed for sure. I've been holding out on her to see if she stays and she has so I think she deserves a treat tonight.

Dinah is suppose to come over and help me pack my room up since we're moving into the dorms at the end of the week. I can't lie i'm super excited. The only thing bringing me down is the fact that I don't know who my roommate is gonna be. Dinah is gonna be with the girl she's been screwing. All they gave me was a first name. Veronica. My best friend said if she really wanted me to she would switch but I would have to deal with all the sex Normani and her will be having. I assured her that I would be fine and that she could room with her fuck buddy.

I am extremely nervous for our date tonight. I hate surprises and from what Dinah has been saying Lauren has a big one planned. Then again I have a surprise for her as well. Just thinking about having her body atop of mine gets me all hot and bothered. At this rate i'll end up back in the shower. Since seeing Lauren that shower head has become my best friend some nights. I feel myself falling for her. Were not officially together but I think that's what tonight is gonna be about. At least I hope it is. I'm pulled from my thoughts by a knock at the door expecting it to be Dinah.

"Finally bitch you fucking arri…" I stopped when I realized it wasn't her. It was a tall man with brown eyes and hair he was holding a package in his hands. "Are you Camila Cabello?" He asked trying not to laugh. "Yes I am the Camila Cabello." Reaching out for the object in his hands. He smirked . "You sure?" He asked pulling the package back. "Yes very sure." He let out a laugh. "Okay here." He handed me the box. "I can see why she likes you so much."

"What?" I asked the delivery guy. "I can see why Lauren likes you." He knew Lauren? He must have seen my confusion on my face. "Lauren sent me with that. He pointed to the box in my arms. "I'm dating her sister so I guess that makes me her bitch too." The odd boy laughed at himself. Not knowing what to say now because i'm an awkward person. I began to back into my house and close the door. I set the box on the table and lifted the lid off. It was a skin tight red dress a note fell from the dress as I held it up to my body.

 _ **Camz**_

 _ **Your gonna look hot tonight.**_

 _ **Xoxo**_

 _ **Lauren**_

God I can just see the smirk she had on her face as she was writing this. I was about to text her when I heard someone walk into the house. "Mila I'm here." Finally. I walked to the entryway to see Dinah and some girl standing there. Fuck. She is hot. I checked her out without shame. "Mila stop checking out my girl and welcome your guest." I wasn't embarrassed but my cheeks still turned a shade pink. I offered my hand to the girl. "Camila." She took my hand. "Normani. Its nice to meet you. Dinah never shuts up about you." Normani and I shared a laugh before Dinah got annoyed. "Can we just get to packing. I already want to leave."

The two girls helped me get my entire room packed in 3 hours. That means I still have 2 to get ready for Lauren and mines date. "Did you get the dress from Laur?' Dinah asked while putting the last item in a box. "Yeah I got it." Dinah smiled. "It was cute she was all freaking out on me to help find you the perfect dress." The thought of that encounter made my face light up like fireworks in the sky. "Like i'm not even kidding Mila. She asked me about a million times. I finally told her just to get one that will make your ass look good. She of course said they all do. Your girlfriend can be quite annoying."

"Shes not my girlfriend." I said disappointedly. "Oh sorry fuck buddy." Normani slapped her arm. "Be nice." I shook my head at them. "Dinah doesn't know how to be nice and for your information D we haven't had sex yet. At this point The younger girl had grabbed a glass of water and had just taken a sip. She spit it all out when I told her Lauren and I haven't fucked yet.

"But you guys have been seeing each other for awhile now. Mani and I screwed the first night we met." Again Dinah was slapped by the girl next to her. "I know.. It's not like she hasn't tried or we haven't been really close to it… It's just i'm scared.." Dinah moved to my side. "I know Mila but she's not gonna hurt you this time. She knows i'll kill her if she does. Plus have you seen the way she looks at you. It's obvious she's in love with you " I stood up when I heard the word love. The other girls must of felt the my uneasiness when she said love.

"I need to get ready for my date with my non girlfriend who isn't in love with me." I don't know why I felt the need to say all of that but I did. "Do you want help?" Normani asked. I took her up on her offer.

Two hours later. We finished. "Shit. Mila you look good." Dinah breathed out. "Yeah look really good. If I wasn't fucking stupid over here i'd take you." We both turned to Normani as she spoke and laughed. We all were pulled from the convo by the doorbell ringing signaling her arrival. "Here we go." I walked down stairs to the door and opened it to find Lauren in a tight black dress almost identical to my red one. She had a single rose in her hand.

"Fuck Camz. I was right you look hot as fuck."


	7. Nobody

**watch?v=DXXNEWz_JPQ**

 **Lauren Pov**

"Fuck Camz. I was right you look hot as fuck." I was honestly stunned by how good she looked in the dress I bought her. My eyes looked her up and down many times. 'Lauren can you stop drooling and kiss me?" I did as she asked and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. It didn't last long but it was still one of the most perfect kisses we've had. Fuck. Whats wrong with me? I'm getting soft. Camilas making me soft. Shes worth it though.

"You look hot too by the way." Camila said grabbing my hand as we walked to my car. "Thanks babe." I leaned over and kissed her cheek before opening the door for her. Thinking about the beautiful in my passenger seat as I walk around to the drivers side. I climbed in and placed a kiss on my girl's lips.

We arrived at the restaurant shortly. Camilas eyes were wide as we pulled up. "Lauren this place looks expensive." I reached over to grab her hand for reassurance. "Hey money isn't an issue. I want to treat you." I gestured to the building. "I'll be happy with just Taco Bell Lo. This place looks like somewhere Justin Bieber would go." The place was really nice and really expensive but she's worth every penny. "Camz, You deserve this. Now come on we can't be late for our reservations." With that we climbed out of the car and made our way to the front door hand in hand. It was pretty crowded in the same waiting area. We walked up to the reservations stand.

"Name?" The hostess asked. Keeping her eyes on the screen in front of her. The least she could do is act like she cares about us.

"Jauregui." I spoke in a annoyed tone.

The purple haired girl spoke. "We gave your table away." She continued to look at the little tablet screen. "Why? We're here on time?" I asked in frustration. "Well someone more important needed a table." My anger was becoming visible. I glanced at her name tag that read Reagan. "Reagan can I speak with your manager." Reagan looked around. "He's busy." I gave her my best fuck you smile. "Tell him Laurens here and wants her fucking table." With that she turned and walked away to the back. Few minutes later and older man appeared.

"Lauren, How many times have I told you not to come in here causing scenes?"

"I have my reasons this time." I said to the man standing in front of me. "This bitch gave my table away." I pointed towards Reagan. "I told Ms. Torres to give your table away. If you stop your little fit we will clear a table for you." After a few seconds of me not bitching he led us to a more secluded area of the restaurant what they called the "VIP" section.

"Jauregui you know the rules. Whatever you see in here you leave it here kinda like vegas okay? Camila and I nodded our heads yes then made our way to the table. I pulled her chair out for her. She whispered "Thanks." I then took my own seat. "Oh my god Lo is that.." I looked where she was looking and cut her off. "Camz you can't say anything but yes that is Ed." She looked away disappointed. "One chance I get to meet Ed Sheeran and it's in this place." I gotta admit I love her pouty face.

About an hour and half later we left the place. "That food was amazing Lauren. Thank you so much for taking me there." She held her stomach. I leaned over the center console in my car and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'd take you there every night if I got to see that smile you got when the food arrived." She playfully hit my arm. "Shut up. You know how much I love my food." We both laughed before settling into the car ride to our next destination.

We pulled up to a park not far from Camilas house. "Uh why are we here?" She asked confused. "I want to swing is that okay?" The younger girl nodded and got out of the car and made her way to the swings. We swung for a good amount of time. Our hands in each others. "Hey Camz I gotta ask you something before I bitch out." The beauty next to me stopped swinging and looked at me with a big grin. "Ask away." Her grin made me burst into laughter. Didn't help my nerves kicked in like a bitch.

"Okay so i've never actually done this before so bare with me okay… Camila I know we've dealt with a lot of unnecessary drama. I feel like that drama has made us better though and through it i've realized that no heart, no hands, no skin, no touch can get me there, nowhere enough to love me like you do. No kiss, no lips, no feel, no rush can keep me high, I swear no one can love me like you do." I saw a tear start to roll down her cheek I reached out and wiped it away. "I know we both have been scared shitless to say it to each other. We've both come so close many times but stopped ourselves. This time i'm not stopping." I paused for second so I could position myself better. "I am so madly in love with you Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao.. Nobodys gonna love me like you do so with that will you be my girlfriend?" I didn't notice my own eyes began to tear up. Waiting for her answer.

"Of course stupid." She jumped off her swing and climbed onto my lap straddling me. She began kissing me roughly but pulled back abruptly. "Oh and I love you too." We went back to kissing on the swing. My hands traveled up her back underneath her shirt. Our mouths moving together in perfect sync. She moved her lips in my neck and bit me. I should really be use to it by now but i'm not. We sat on that swing for hours just exploring each others mouths and the brief moments we stopped to talk.

Our make-out session at the park lasted longer than we wanted so Camilas parents were not home. As we pulled up we had another quick session before she walked away. I watched to make sure she made it without injuring herself. Knowing how clumsy she is it wouldn't shock me. As expected she tripped but caught herself. I rolled my window down. "Good catch babe!" She turned around smiling proud of herself. "Thanks Lolo." She made her way to the door as she was going in she stopped and yelled "I love you!" The dork probably woke her parents up. They probably think I kept her out partying all night. Me using my brain decided to just text her.

 **My love- 1:45am**

 **I love you too;)**

After I hit send I drove off making my way to my hotel room. I stayed up looking at places in Miami. Living in Tallahassee was to hard. Being that far from Camila. I want to find a nice place that maybe one day I can live in with the girl I love. Loving someone is weird for me. I guess don't understand love that well. Everyone's always told me that love is a foreign concept to me. Thinking these thoughts now questioning if I really love her..

 **Camila pov**

It's been 2 weeks since Lauren and I made it official. Our friends know but the fam doesn't. Mom wouldn't care my father on the other hand still doesn't accept Lauren. He acts all nice around her but deep down he still hates her guts. Since then I've moved into dorms. I swear my roommate is the devil. She leaves the biggest messes and never cleans up. She has girls and guys coming at odd times in the night. You think that they would care that an innocent bystander was in the room but nope they go at it. What else can I say about she devil. I guess she's pretty hot. If I wasn't happily in love. I'd take a go at her.

I decided to check my phone. I had a few cute texts from Lauren. I can't wait till she gets a place in Miami. I can't stand her being so far away. I miss her touch, her lips and her hot as fuck body. We still haven't had sex. I haven't even seen her since she left the day after our date. We facetime every night though and text each other non stop. Shes suppose to come visit this weekend so i'm rather excited. I know I told myself that after our date would be the night but I know for sure the night she gets in she's gonna get it in. It's gonna be perfect. I just need to make sure my roommate is out.

I threw my pillow at her to wake her up "Hey I don't know if this is too much to ask but can you make yourself scarce on Friday night?" The girl in the bed poked her head up discovering that it wasn't my roomie. "Oh. Sorry. Where's Veronica?" The girl looked confused. "Who? I thought I was at Sierras?.." I realize now she was given a false name. "Okay where is this Sierra?" She shrugged her shoulders then went to go back to sleep. "Uh maybe you should go…" This wasn't my first time having to get rid of my roommates "dates". Veronica gave me the rundown after the first girl stayed all day. I'm to give them a change of clothes from her "hoe" closet then slam the door in their face. Honestly I kinda enjoy it.

About three hours later she appeared to our room. "I see you got rid of uhh you know what I don't remember her name." She went to her closet and began to strip. "Uh hey uh I was wondering if you could stay out of the room Friday night?" The tan girl turned around bare chested. I of course covered my eyes. "Why? I have a shirt on now." I uncovered my eyes and went on. "Well my girlfriend." I like calling her my girlfriend. "Is coming into town and i'd like to ya know…" My roommate burst out laughing. "Sure babe i'll stay away while you go down on your gf but to be honest i'd love to hear you scream." She smirked then walked over to me and bent down. "And I plan to sexy." Her whisper sent chills down my spine.

Friday finally. Class is over Laurens flight lands any minute. I was going to pick her up but she said an old friend wanted to. The game plan is she's suppose to bring Lauren by and i'll meet her briefly she leaves then Lauren and I fuck. I was honestly shocked Veronica stayed true to her word and hasn't been around the room at all today. A knock at the door brings me out of my thoughts. I jump up quickly and run to the door. I swung it open and saw Lauren and some dark haired girl who was turned the other way. We hugged and kissed.

"Camz i'd like you to meet my bestfriend Vero." As Lauren said her name she turned. "Hi Camz." Lauren slapped her arm. "I told you that's my name for her." I stayed silent as I observing the girls. "Cam aren't you gonna say something?" I looked at Lauren then back at the other girl. "Um right." I turned to her. " Hi Veronica. Bye now. I grabbed Lauren's hand and pulled her in and closed the door. "That was rude.. That's my friend Camila." I laughed. "And she also happens to be my roommate. Now let's forget about her."

I pushed her onto my bed and climbed atop of her…


	8. I'm Yours

**Pretty much all sex so if you dont like that dont read**

 **Lauren pov**

Having sex with Camila is exactly what I need. The past few months of getting myself off have been okay but I need someone else's touch down there. Tonight is the night. At the moment Camila is straddling me. I can feel how wet she is through her bottom clothing. I slid my hand up her back underneath her shirt and unclasped her bra. She was quick to deepen our kiss. "I love you so much." She breathed on my lips. The first night I told her I loved her was the last time. I've replied with "You too." or "Same babe." since that night. This moment was the first time in person since then. Why do I have to ruin everything?

I pulled back and smiled at her. "You too babe." The second I said it I could see the hurt in her eyes but doesn't let on. Saying I love you and you too are two separate things. I grab her hand for reassurance before going back to kissing her. I lifted my arms up and asked her to remove my shirt. She did so. Immediately attaching her lips right above my breast. Groping the other one with her hand. She slowly began her way up my neck stopping to leave bite marks causing me to moan in pleasure. She stayed intact sucking at one part. Slowly moving to my collarbone her tongue leaving behind a trail. I threw my head back when Camila's mouth reached a certain sensitive pulse point.

Since our first hookup this girl has certainly learned a few things. I started to tug at the hem of her shirt. She lifted her arms in air allowing me to remove it. My eyes have never gotten as big as they did now, seeing her perfect breasts in front of me this time sober. I quickly reattach our lips, pushing my tongue into hers. Camila tries to remove my bra but is failing so I do it for her immediately collapsing my body atop of hers. Pressing our naked bodies back together. We both released a moan at the feeling.

Camila rolled us over so she was on top. The smirk on her face was so damn sexy . She bent down to my ear. "Our last time you pleased me tonight you're babe." Her hot breath on my ear turned me on more. She placed a quick kiss on my lips before moving to my erect nipple attaching her mouth around it flicking it with her tongue. The amount of moans that came from me were embarrassing. She did the same to the other nipple. Her leg between my legs she began to push up against my center causing yet another moan to escape my lips. At that moment a gush of wetness rushed between my legs. She must have felt it because she looked up at me with another little smile. "That is one of the hottest things i've ever felt."

Camila continued to smile as she undid the button on my shorts pulling them off. Running her hands up and down my legs. Placing kisses on my thighs. "Lift up a bit love." She demanded and I did as she asked. As I lift myself up she bit onto my underwear and begins pulling them off. Once she gets them all the way off she brings her lips back to mine taking my bottom lip between hers. Our lips part and she begins her way back down. Leaving trails of bite marks. Her specialty.

She began moving her hands up my thighs closer to my center. At this point every inch of my body is craving her. She grows closer to my girl down there throbs. She finally reaches that point sliding her finger over my folds teasing me. Sending shivers through my body causing me to moan her name. "Stop teasing me and fuck me already camz." Before the words had finished leaving my lips, her finger was sliding inside me slowly.

I had been needing to feel Camz touch and I was drenched the second I had it. Fuck why haven't I been letting people do this to me before now. The feeling I had now was amazing. I know waiting for Camila was the right decision but fuck i've missed out on a lot. She started at a slow pace but gradually speeding up adding another finger causing my hips to buck up. "Fuck Camz." She moved her lips all over my body while pumping her fingers in and out. Her lips making it down to where her fingers are. Before attaching her lips to my core she looked up. "Is this okay?" To give her an answer I pushed her head down between my legs. Immediately sticking her tongue out sliding it through my folds continuing to finger me. "I'm getting close Camz." I moaned the last part. "Yeah baby? You gonna come for me?"

The vibration from her talking sent me so close to the edge. "Fuck Camz keep talking." She listened. "You taste so good Lo. I fucking love you so much baby." I felt a small amount of wetness leave me. "Oh come on Laur I know you got more in ya." She began curling her fingers making my walls clenched and another bigger gush came pouring out of me. "Fuck Camz!" I came completely undone. She pulled her fingers out of me with a huge grin on her face. I reached out and grabbed her hand bringing it to my mouth sucking all my juices off her fingers. She stared at me with her mouth open. "You're right babe I do taste good."

Camila placed a soft kiss against my lips before laying ontop my of just laying there. "Lauren." She planted a few quick kisses on me. "I" Kiss. "Love" Kiss. "You" Kiss. This time I kissed her back. "You too Camz." In that instant we went from cuddling to her pushing off me and grabbing the clothes that weren't on her body. "Babe what's wrong?" She scoffed. "Whats wrong? Whats wrong!? Are you kidding me Lauren!?" Spit flew from her mouth as she yelled. She continued to grab her clothes. Speaking her thoughts. "What the fuck am I doing this is my place." She turned towards me. "Get out." I stood up watching her grab my stuff. "Camila calm down. Tell me what I did." Honestly I know what it is I did. She threw my clothes at me. "Get out now." I started making my way towards her. "Baby tell me what I did." I tried reaching out for her but she moved away.

"It's what you don't do Lauren." I could see the tears forming in her eyes now. "Why can't you say it now? All I want is to hear you say you love me." She sat down as she spoke. "You said it before why can't you now?" I took the seat next to her. "Look Camz.. I don't know what's wrong with me. I wanna say it trust me I do but something in me won't let me and I am so sorry." I took her hands in mine seeing the tears roll off her cheeks. "I can't say it and I wish I could but instead of saying it let me show you how much you mean to me." I tugged at her till she just laid back smiling. "Show me."

I got down on my knees in front of the bed she was laying on. Pulling at her pants that she put back on. "These definitely have to go." I said throwing them aside getting to her panties. "Oh and these too." I began to pull them off slowly admiring the new exposed area of Camilas. I placed a kiss on her core. "You are all I want Camz. You are all I crave. You are all I need." I slide my tongue through her folds making her body shake in pleasure. I began sucking softly on her most sensitive spot. "You're so wet Camz." I mumbled in between her legs.

I started running my hands up and down her legs bringing them closer and closer sliding my hand down to feel her. "Fuck Lauren." I laughed at her. "You already did that babe." Before I finished speaking I slipped a finger into her while rubbing her magic button in circles with my thumb. I added another finger into the tight spot causing her to moan my name. "Babe can you come for me?" She let another moan out. "I'm gonna." I felt her walls clench around my fingers before a gush of wetness came rushing out of her."Camila watch me." I swooped my head down never breaking eye contact with her licking every drop up that came out of her. "FUCK Lo first the finger sucking now that. She laughed while I was climbing onto the bed laying next to her.

We laid there for what felt like forever not saying a word. Camilas breathing started to change and that's how I could tell she was beginning to fall asleep.

"Camz.." I spoke softly.

"Mhh." she grunted out.

"I'm all yours Camz." She opened her eyes. "I love you Camz.. I'll never not say it again I promise." She smiled and then leaned up and kissed me. "I love you too Laur." We began kissing again but were interrupted this time by the door flying open.

"Okay bitches i've been out of the room for hours now are you… oh fuck ew." Vero covered her eyes. "Lauren I just saw you naked that might have ruined our friendship." Camila and I laughed. "You should have knocked then."


	9. Cheating

**This is literal shit.**

 **Camila pov**

"Fuck Camila!" I heard Lauren scream over the phone.

It's been a week since Lauren left to go home. We have been in constant contact.

 **Camila** \- What babe?

 **Lauren** \- I stubbed my toe while I was looking at your new Insta pic.

I couldn't help but laugh at her.

 **L** \- Stop laughing at me right now!

 **C** \- Or what? Are you gonna attack me through the phone?

I could hear the smirk on her face as she spoke next.

 **L** \- I guess i'll just have to keep these pictures I took after my shower to myself...

 **C** \- Lauren Michelle Jauregui before we get off this phone I am expecting to see some pics of you!

Lauren erupted laughing. I could hear her typing on her phone.

 **C** -Who are you texting?

 **L** -You and my mother. She wants to meet you this weekend oh and check your messages babe.

I did as she said.

 **C** \- Holy fuck. Lauren I need you now.

 **L** -Shit I gotta go babe Lucy just got here. I'll text you. I love you.

 **C** -Lauren! You can't just send me those and leave! Wait who the fuck is Lu..

The line was dead before I could finish. I opened our messages and began typing.

 **Camila-1:34pm**

Who the fuck is Lucy? Oh I love you too btw..

 **Lauren-1:36pm**

A friend babe. I am allowed to have those right?

 **Camila** - **1** : **38pm**

Nope. No friends for you. You only get me.

 **Lauren- 1:57pm**

I guess I can live with that.

 **Lauren- 1:59pm**

Brb I'll text you in a few.

 **Camila-2pm**

Kk.

It's been 3 hours since Lauren stopped replying. This is the longest we've ever gone without talking in a while. It feels like something is missing. Her living so far away is killing me. I need her.

The next day

The minute I woke up I checked to see if Lauren had texted me. Nope. Nothing. Maybe her phone died..

I really don't have time to think about this I'm running late for class.

 **Lauren pov**

Fuck. I cursed myself as I began to wake. Never drinking that much again I thought to myself as I stretched out. The minute I felt my leg rub against someone else I sat up quickly. Noticing a naked girl laying face down in the bed her arms hanging off the headboard.

As I glanced around the room for my phone. I didn't find it but I saw a clock. Its 2:32pm meaning Camila is going to kill me.

After 10 awkward minutes of sitting in bed naked. I realized I needed to get ahold of my "more than likely soon to be ex girlfriend" I use to be really good at sneaking out of girls beds after but I'm obviously rusty considering the girl is waking up now.

"Lauren babe."

Fuck I know that voice. I continued to climb out of bed and gather my clothes acting like I didn't hear her.

"Lauren."

Okay I got my pants shirt underwear socks and shoes but where the fuck is...

"LAUREN LOOK AT ME!"

Maybe if I keep ignoring her she will disappear now where is my fucking bra?

"Oh my fucking god Lauren look at me."

Before I could do anything a small figure popped off the floor

"Don't use Gods name like that."

Ally? The fuck she doing here?

She passed back out before I could ask.

"Lauren..."

I gave in and looked back at Lucy.

"You can get your bra once you untie me, I cant do it myself due to the fact that I broke my two fingers last night."

"Where's my phone?"

"Untie me and I'll get it.."

I walked over to the bed and released her. She immediately went to her dresser and pulled out my cellular device.

"So how'd you break your fingers?" I asked trying to be nice.

"Ally threw a bible at me.. When I said I wanted to fuck you in the old Cowboys stadium so God could watch.."

We both laughed but quickly realized this wasn't a laughing situation.

"Laur. We fucked. It was a mistake . I won't tell anyone I promise."

A sense of relief came over me knowing Camz wasn't going to find out.

"Thank you Lucy. I wish I could remember last night seems like it was fun, with you being tied up and all."

I saw her thinking for a moment before she spoke again.

"We could always relive it? Come on Lauren lets fuck again. Only this time I won't let you forget."

Am I seriously considering this? My phone screen lit up with a messages from Camila.

 **Camila- 12:04pm**

Laurennn?

 **Camila-12:34**

Please call me.. I hope you're okay.

 **Missed call Camila 12:43pm**

 **Camila-12:45pm**

Your phone must be dead since its going straight to voicemail. I hope you had fun last night not to much though lol I LOVE YOU BABEEEE

 **Lauren-2:54pm**

I'm fine.

After hitting send I tossed my phone aside and started walking toward Lucy

"Camila doesn't find out."


	10. I Have Questions

1 week later

" _The first thing I noticed about you was your eyes. God your eyes… I could look into them forever… It has been quite sometime since you've been around..I miss you… Please come back… Lauren please I need you… I thought you loved me… You said you loved me then left.. How could you do that to me? Dinah says you're fine but I don't know if I should believe her… Have you really talked to her and not me? I don't know what I did all of a sudden but please call me.. Please Lauren."_

2 weeks later

" _I thought I saw you today.. I ran up to some random girl today and spun her around. She looked at me like I was crazy… I am… Crazy in love with you. I love you Lauren please call me."_

3 months later

" _Dinah told me about Lucy… Fuck you Lauren."_

 _5 months later_

" _Why, did you leave me here to burn.. I'm way too young to be this hurt. I feel doomed in hotel rooms staring straight up at the wall counting wounds and i am trying to numb them all.. Do you care? Do you care? Why don't you care.. I gave you all of me my blood, my sweat my heart, and my tears. Why don't you care? Why don't you care? I was there when no one was now your gone and i'm here I have questions for you… Number 1 tell me who you think you are you got some nerve trying to tear my faith apart. Number 2 why would you try and play me for a fool. I should have never ever ever trusted you. Number 3 why would you who you swore that you would be. I have questions. I got questions haunting me."_

6 months later

" _My name was safest in your mouth, and why'd you have to go and spit it out. Your voice it was the most familiar sound but it sounds so dangerous to me now."_

9 months later

" _How do I fix it? Can we talk? Can we communicate? Can we talk? Do I wanna fix it? I have questions for you. I'm afraid of you, Is it my fault? Do you miss me? I have questions.._

 _1 year later_

" _Camz…. I've missed your calls for months it seems, Don't realize how mean I can be cause I can sometimes treat the people I love like jewelry cause I can change my mind each day. I didn't mean to try you on but I still know your birthday and your mother's favorite song. So i'm sorry camz, sorry that I can't believe that anybody ever really starts to fall in love with me, Didn't mean to leave you and all of the things we had behind. I run away when things are good and never really understood the way you laid your eyes on me in ways I never could and so it seems I broke your heart. My ignorance has struck again. I failed to see it from the start and tore you open til the end . I'm sorry Camz sorry that I can't believe that anybody ever really starts to fall in love with me. Sorry I could be so blind didn't mean to leave you and all the things we had behind. Someone will love you…. But someone isn't me._


	11. Bad At Love

Camila Pov

Day of getting Laurens voicemail

A whole fucking year, that's how long it took Lauren to get back to me a fucking year. I waited 365 days to hear that shit. 52 weeks for everything to be thrown away. 8760 hours wasted waiting and waiting for her to come back. All those nights crying in clubs for nothing. She gave up. She's not coming back.

Everyone around me says it should be easy to move on from Lauren. "You weren't together long Mila" "Honey really you knew who she was, You should have expected this." then there's Dinah who tells me she's getting better to give her time, to keep waiting. I'm done waiting. It's time I start moving on.

I'm breaking down gonna start from scratch.

Later that night

"Bitch are you ready?" Dinah yelled as she came into my apartment.

"Almost just give me a minute."

Tonight has to be perfect. It's the first time i'm going out that i'm really going to try and move on. Tonight I move on by getting under someone new.

"Okay i'm ready." I said excitedly coming out of my room.

"Alright spongebob." Dinah says looking up from her phone. "Fuck Walz. What are you trying to kill everyone tonight?"

I fix my hair while looking in the mirror in the hallway. "No.. But I am trying to take someone home tonight."

Dinah stands up. "Wait but what about Lauren?"

"What about Lauren? She cheated on me if you don't recall. She ignored me for over a year."

"She had her reasons Mila. Have you even tried tal.."

I turned towards her. "Why the hell are you defending her? You're suppose to be my best friend.. But you've been on Lauren's side with everything. Why is that? Huh? I'd like to know"

Dinah sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"You just don't understand what she's dealing with."

"I don't know what she's dealing with!?"

"Mila.." Dinah tried to explain but was cut off.

"No. Don't Mila me. DJ, Look I don't wanna fight with you so can we please just go out and get drunk."

Dinah didn't say anything she just nodded her head in agreement. They both grabbed their stuff and left the apartment.

No one's pov

Once they arrived at the club Camila went straight to the bar. "Can I get two margaritas please." She gave the bartender cash and walked back towards Dinah with the drinks.

"Seriously? Margaritas? I thought you wanted to get wasted tonight." Dinah looked for a one of the cocktail waitresses roaming through the club til she found one. "Hey can we get 4 shots of tequila."

"Sure, I'll be right back with those."

As they waited for the drinks they walked to a table. Dinah pulled out her phone when they sat down and texted someone. Camila sat there watching while their drinks came.

"Who are you texting? Let me guess.. Lauren right? Since you two are such good friends now."

"Camila i'm texting Normani calm down."

Camila stood up took her two shots and walked away toward the dance floor. All she wants is to feel wanted. Lauren didn't want her so maybe someone here would.

The alcohol gave her courage to make her way through the crowd. Swaying her hips to the beat of the song. Rubbing her ass into guys and girls that she walked by. Reaching the middle, She continues to dance forgetting all of her problems. Forgetting Lauren.

Camila dances for a good hour and a half taking shots getting really drunk. The DJ announces he's taking a taking a short break but he cooked up a nice playlist for the crowd. While he was putting it on the music stopped for a brief second but in that second Camila heard it. She heard that laugh that she could never forget. Camila looked back to where she heard it and saw her for the first time in a year. She saw the girl that broke her heart yet again.

On a normal night Camila wouldn't have confronted her but god knows the number of shots she has had tonight. She starts to make her way towards Lauren. Stumbling into people on her way over. Finally reaching her she stops behind her. Not saying anything. Just standing there.

Lauren could feel the presence of someone behind her but before she could turn around and look for herself, Lucy pointed her out.

"Uh Lauren some freak is standing behind you.."

"I thought so Luce." Lauren spun around and came face to face with Camila.

"Camz.."

Before anyone could react, Camila lunged toward Lucy.


End file.
